


Before The Sun

by GingerrPeachyy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerrPeachyy/pseuds/GingerrPeachyy
Summary: Magnus invites Taako to an important fraternity ceremony.





	Before The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wagon Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698892) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



> Please read Wagon Wheel first.

Magnus wipes his sweaty palms on his dress pants for the third time in ten minutes and peers through the darkness to try to make out more than just the dark outlines of his brothers. His right hand slides over the velvet jewelry box tucked into his pocket as he tries desperately to dry his hands, so he pats it gently.

For the first time since their group convened at the historical campus gates someone speaks, hushed and secretive.

  
“It’s 11:55, light your candles, they’ll be here any minute.”

  
Half a dozen Bic lighters flick on then, illuminating the faces of their owners. Magnus catches sight of Barry, Johan, and Avi- the latter of whom winks at him in support. Dusty white candlesticks, provided for ceremonies like this by their fraternity’s headquarters, are lit one by one as the Bics get passed around. Once all two dozen men hold a lit candle, they arrange themselves in a line in front of the campus gate, leaving Magnus behind them directly underneath the university’s seal.

  
From a distance, Magnus can spot the twins coming in and out of view as they pass under the flickering orange streetlamps. Lup walks arm in arm with Taako, who is blindfolded, and Magnus sucks in a breath at the sight of him. For a fourth time, he wipes his palms.

  
Taako walks gracefully in his heels, despite not being able to see, and Magnus recalls months back to their first date, to Taako’s heels bouncing softly against Magnus’s chest and slender fingers stroking his hair as Taako rode his shoulders into the best night of his life.

  
Barry, the fraternity president, starts humming softly and slightly out of tune, and the other men follow suit. His brother’s voices join together in the Sweetheart Song but Magnus can hardly hear it over the rush of his heart in his ears. Lup and Taako step into the pool of candlelight, and Magnus sees her squeeze her brother’s hand before they are blocked from his view by the shoulders of the men standing in front of him. After a moment, he sees Lup slowly retreat a few feet with Taako’s blindfold in her hands. At Barry’s nod, the two men at each end of the line lead the others into a circle around Taako.

  
The Sweetheart Song ends and the two brothers standing directly in front of Magnus part stealthily so that he can see that Taako is now facing away from him. Magnus takes a few steps forward to join the circle and his legs shake with every step, but his heart swells. After a moment, he makes eye contact with Barry, who nods again. At this cue, all of his fraternity brothers blow out their candles and wash the scene in darkness again.

  
Magnus’s candle alone remains lit. He takes a deep breath of now smoky air into his belly and Taako slowly turns around and approaches. The candlelight shines on the gold buttons of Taako’s blouse and Magnus follows each button up his boyfriend’s chest, imagining slowly unbuttoning them with care. He lifts his head slightly, their eyes meet, and all thought of buttons is forgotten because Taako’s eyes shine so much brighter and deeper and more beautiful. All at once Magnus’s hands stop sweating and his knees stop shaking and he is filled wholly with warm confidence.

  
He grasps his candle steadily in his right hand and reaches out the other to slide gently down Taako’s forearm, feeling goosebumps on the way down to lace their fingers together.

  
“Taako,” he pauses to blink slow tears welling in his eyes.

  
“Maggie.” Taako offers a breathy laugh and Magnus’s grin widens in response.

  
He begins again.

  
“Taako, I asked you here tonight to declare my loyalty and love before you and my brothers. To symbolize this, I would like to present you the letters of my fraternity.”

  


He passes his candle off to Johan at his right and reaches his hand into his pocket to pull out the jewelry box. Taako breaks their eye contact to glance down at the small black box as Magnus untangles their fingers so he can open it.

  
Inside the box, a silver chain drapes over a small white pillow and ends in a pendant engraved with his fraternity’s letters, Beta Omicron Beta.

  
“Oh no,” Taako’s soft laugh bubbles up again, “I can’t mix silver and gold in the same outfit, my dude.” But he bows his head regardless so that Magnus can fasten the necklace at the nape of his neck. Magnus fumbles with the delicate clasp for a moment, then brushes a loose golden curl away from the chain.

  
“I give you this lavalier as a symbol of the journey of the path that made me the man I am today. I was lead down the path by my brothers and it ends at your feet. This lavalier signifies to the world my devotion to you.”

  
Magnus is openly weeping now, and Taako’s eyes glisten as well. When he finishes his recitation, Taako’s arms are wrapped around his neck tightly and their faces press together in a very tear-stained kiss. Magnus’s fraternity brothers erupt in a loud cheer and suddenly the night is lit again as they pull out cell phone flashlights or relight their candles. He feels hands slap him on the back, and even one cheeky smack on his butt, but he refuses to break the kiss. The men begin another round of the Sweetheart Song, shouting at the top of their lungs, and Magnus can hear Lup’s soprano shout mingling in periodically as well.

  
Finally they separate and are pulled by the enthusiastic group towards a popular pub just off campus, and though the fraternity members and Lup move quickly and jostle together in a tight cluster, Taako and Magnus grasp hands and don’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ Cat-Blouse :)


End file.
